


Bittersweet Tragedy

by IcyTouch



Series: The Bunnys and their Beasts [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, OOCness please forgive me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 18:51:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyTouch/pseuds/IcyTouch
Summary: Noiz refuses to go to his medical check-up and again, Koujaku reveals a part of Noiz' past that's still wrapped up in darkness.





	Bittersweet Tragedy

It had been a pain to get Noiz through the city but it was even worse to force him into the tall building, Koujaku realized when he chased after the blond Omega for the third time since they'd entered.

"Noiz, come back here!", he yelled as the shorter male disappeared down a hallway.

Cursing under his breath, he followed his mate until he found himself standing in front of a locked door. Koujaku pounded against the door and growled darkly.

"Get the fuck out of there!"

His voice trembled with anger and annoyance, but when he took a deep breath to calm down, he suddenly noticed something. Noiz' scent was different than usual. Koujakus red eyes narrowed and he stepped closer.

"Noiz?"

The young Omega didn't answer, but a soft whine emitted from the room. Koujakus chest tightened worriedly and he knocked against the door once more.

"Noiz? Hey, what's wrong?", he called out softly.

The scent of his mate was full of anxiety and distress and Koujaku felt a pang of guilt. Had Noiz been... feeling like this the whole day? But why? He pressed his forehead against the door and closed his eyes, placing his hand on the cool wood like he could reach Noiz through it.

"Bunny, please!", he whispered. "Come out, okay?"

Soft rustling, shifting of clothes, then the door opened slightly and Koujaku was met with dark eyes, wide with panic and fear. The words got stuck in his throat when he saw that Noiz was _trembling._ He swallowed thickly and reached out one hand, pulling his mate closer. The young Omega hid his face against Koujakus shoulder and clawed at the shirt of the taller male, holding onto him for dear life.

"K-Koujaku."

His voice was barely more than a quiet whisper and his scent thickened even more with fear. The Alpha lifted one hand and slid his fingers through Noiz strawberry blond hair, whispering sweet nothings to calm his mate down. Finally, the trembling subsided slightly and Noiz let out a shaky breath. Koujakus familiar scent and his warmth made him relax and he closed his eyes. His Alpha stroke his back gently, kissing his forehead and pushing him back slightly to look at him.

"Are you okay?", the blackhaired male asked quietly.

Noiz lowered his head and swallowed, being torn apart between wanting to just spit everything out and keeping quiet.

"No, you idiot", he finally muttered, choking on his own words.

It felt like every rest of air was pressed from his lungs when he met Koujakus worried eyes. Again, a wave of insecurity washed over him. His Alpha grabbed his jaw with slender, scarred fingers and forced Noiz to look at him.

"Bunny, what's wrong?", he whispered desperately. "Please, say something! Just tell me and we'll see how we fix it, okay?"

Noiz couldn't take it anymore. He wrapped both arms around Koujakus neck, his body was shaking with fear and through his sobs, he could barely choke out a few clear sentences.

"I don't... want a-anybody to touch me but... y-you!", he finally managed to cry out.

Koujaku tightened his grip on the young Omega, shocked by those words. His tounge felt dry and stuck to the roof of his mouth.

"Noiz... Noiz..."

The name of his mate suddenly tasted bitter on his lips. A cold feeling settled down in his stomach as he felt Noiz tremble in his arms. He leaned down and pressed a searing kiss onto his lovers mouth, eyes closing as Noiz feverishly slid his hands through Koujakus hair.

"Bunny, I don't know what happened, but nobody is ever going to hurt you again, okay?", he whispered against the lips of his Omega.

Noiz didn't respond, but the fear in his scent started to fade away slightly and Koujaku let out a relieved sigh. He slowly let go of his mate and curled his hand around Noiz' upper arm.

"Do you trust me, Noiz?", he asked with a serious tone to his voice. "Do you trust me when I tell you that I'm not going to leave you alone? I'll be right there by your side, okay?"

The blond Omega nodded shakily and let Koujaku guide him up the stairs to the upper floor before they entered a calm, sterile waiting room. Noiz tensed up as the door fell shut behind them and Koujaku wrapped one arm soothingly around the slender waist of his mate. A young woman greeted them friendly and Koujaku talked to her while Noiz couldn't hear anything but the silent screams of fear inside his head. The nurse pointed down the hallway and Koujaku nodded, raising his hand to thank her. He turned to look at Noiz and gave him a reassuring smile before gently pulling him towards the examination room. A brownhaired man with a soft expression lifted his gaze from the computer in front of him and his lips curved into a smile.

"Good afternoon. You came for a check-up?", he asked softly.

Koujaku nodded and threw a worried glare at Noiz who pressed against his side with dark eyes. The gaze of the young doctor shifted to the blond Omega and turned into a thoughtful frown before he looked down at the papers on his desk.

"What seems to be the problem?"

Koujaku scowled slightly and his grip on Noiz tightened.

"He's been going through unusal long heats and he's always blacking out right after. It has been happening for the last few months", he explained.

The doctor listened attentively and nodded, standing up and stepping over the examination table.

"Can I ask you to come over here for a second?", he asked, smiling softly at Noiz.

The blond Omega threw Koujaku a short glare before sitting down on the cool surface.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

Thirty minutes later, the doctor put down his papers and stared at the two of them with a serious expression.

"Well, I've taken various tests and the results are really confusing", he muttered, skimming through a file of documents.

Koujakus eyes narrowed and he entwined his fingers with Noiz'.

"What? Why? Is something wrong with him?", he asked worriedly.

The doctor wrote something down on a sheet of paper and pushed it towards Koujaku, readjusting his glasses.

"When did your heats usually start?", he directed the question to Noiz.

The young Omega shifted uncomfortably and threw a short glare at Koujaku.

"Normally in the afternoon, when Koujaku is at work", he muttered.

The doctor nodded and pointed at one of the papers.

"That seems rather normal for your condition."

Koujaku grew even more nervous.

"What? What do you mean by _his condition?"_

Noiz scooted closer towards him and buried his face in Koujakus shirt, breathing in his familiar, soothing scent.

"It seems like you have been going into fake heats. Obviously, the distance to your Alpha has been triggering a heat-like state. Your body hasn't been in heat since a few years, even if the fake heats feel like regular heats. I'll give you two of these pills, they should cause a normal heat and after that, everything should be fine again."

The voices blurred, Noiz heard them talk and before he knew what was going on, they were home already and Koujaku seemed to avoid his gaze. Noiz wanted to call out to his mate, to ask him what had happened, what was wrong with him, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he just let Koujaku guide him into the bedroom and push him down on the mattress before disappearing into the kitchen. Noiz curled up and stared at the wall blank-mindedly, thoughts drifting off into nothing. Suddenly, a firm hand was placed on his thigh and he blinked, seeing Koujaku kneel in front of him with a glass of water and a few pills in his hand. His eyes were serious and nothing of the usual warmth was to be seen.

"Take the medicine, okay? I'm going to take a few days off so you won't be alone. After all, it's your first real heat after years", he muttered after placing the pills into Noiz' palm.

The blond Omega stared at them with disgust, but when Koujakus grip on his leg tightened, he swallowed them down without asking further. A few minutes passed and his Alpha slowly stood up, giving him a short glare.

"Before they kick in, can we talk?"

Noiz raised his gaze and stared at Koujaku, eyes glazed over like newly cut glass. The blackhaired man gently entwined their hands and sat down next to him, a strange mix of worry and suppressed rage in his voice as he continued.

"Why were you so scared of going to the doctor? And why didn't you just tell me?", he asked, fingers ghosting over the back of Noiz' hand.

The young Omega flinched back and hugged his knees to his chest.

"Fuck off, I don't want to talk about it!", he hissed, desperately trying to fight down the memories that came to his mind and sent an ice cold chill down his spine, but all of a sudden, he was pushed under by his own fear.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

_His hands curled into fists as he tried to pry the taller male off of him, but someone grabbed him from behind and he coughed in reflex when another Alpha kicked him in the stomach. There was no pain, but his body doubled over and in an instant, they were holding him down, working his belt and jeans open._

_"Don't let him go!"_

_"Hold him down!"_

_Dark fog was slowly creeping into his vision and he closed his eyes, breathing heavily. Pressure, the scent of blood. He tasted bitter tears in the corner of his mouth._

_"Did he black out?"_

_"Why would you care? Just get over with it!"_

_"Hey, he's bleeding..."_

_"So what? It doesn't matter, he's just as worthless as the others."_

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

"Noiz!"

His eyes flung open and he sucked in a sharp breath. It felt like he was drowning, he couldn't get enough air into his aching lungs, his world turned upside down. Suddenly, he was pulled against something warm and solid and the room stopped spinning in front of his eyes. Noiz exhaled shakily and blinked, finally realizing what was going on. Koujaku stared at him with wide eyes, his red kimono had been ripped apart and a bloody bruise covered half his chest and upper arm. Noiz slowly backed away from his Alpha, fear curling in the pit of his stomach. What... what had he done? Koujaku reached out one hand and tried to keep him in place, but Noiz slipped out of his grip and fled the scene, chest heaving. This has happened too many times when he was little. He would lose control for a few minutes, hurt someone by accident and his father would beat him up until he couldn't stand anymore. He only noticed that he was crying when the tears dripped down on his hands. Sobbing, he burst into the bathroom, slammed the door shut and sank down to the floor, wrapping both arms around his shaking body.

"Noiz!"

The breath of the blond Omega hitched when Koujaku followed him and sank to his knees in front of his mate.

"No!", he choked out, terrified. "No, I'm sorry, please!"

He wasn't the twenty years old man anymore, he was the little boy again, hiding from his father and whatever punishment that awaited him. Koujaku gently stroke his strawberry blond hair and sighed, pulling the young Omega closer.

"It's fine, Noiz, it's okay", he whispered. "Nobody will ever hurt you again, okay?"

Noiz broke down crying against the chest of his Alpha and wrapped both arms around Koujakus neck. He wasn't able to put up his tough front anymore.

"Calm down, everything is fine", Koujaku muttered and continued to stroke his hair until the blond male suddenly shivered.

From one moment to another, heat welled up in him and he buried his face in Koujakus cologne-scented neck, enjoying the feeling of being so close to his Alpha.

"Hey brat, is the medicine working?"

Warm breath ghosted over his skin and Noiz shuddered at the dark tone of Koujakus voice. He whimpered softly and another chill crept down his spine, choking everything down but the searing lust inside of him. Koujaku gently pulled him up and their lips locked, tounges dancing around eachother while Noiz desperately tried to get even closer to his Alpha. Koujakus hands roamed all over his body, but it simply wasn't enough. He needed _more._

"Koujaku!", he whispered and in a bloody haze, his teeth sunk into the neck of the taller male, tearing skin and flesh.

The only response he got was a deep growl, animalistic and rough. The sound sent hot sparks straight to his crotch. Never ever had he felt like this just from one kiss, one touch, one bite.

"I think I can get used this", someone breathed next to his ear and with a swift motion, he was pressed up against the wall.

Cold tiles beneath his sweaty palms as he curled his hands into fists, arching his back to feel more of Koujaku. Hot kisses and bites trailed down his neck and shoulders until beautiful dark bruises covered his fair skin, marking him unmistakeably as Koujakus mate. A strong, firm hand sneaked around his waist and pushed down his jeans and underwear before wrapping around his already hard cock. He closed his eyes and gasped, the simple touch had him close to the edge just now. Koujaku leaned against him, pushing him further against the wall.

"What do you want from me?", he asked breathlessly and Noiz could hear that it costed him a lot of restraint to hold back.

He could taunt the blackhaired male with one single word and he knew it, but his throat was sore and hurt, his tounge was dry and wouldn't move. So he just knocked his head back, nipped at Koujakus jaw and pushed his hips against the crotch of the older man.

"You", he finally rasped.

A single word had been left and luckily, it seemed to be the right one. With a husky sound, half growl and half laugh, Koujaku worked two fingers inside of him, making an endless stream of moans trickle from Noiz' lips. The Alpha knew him all too well, brushing all of his sensitive spots as he pulled his fingers out and trailed them down the thighs of the blond man.

"You should be able to see yourself right now", he muttered, leaving a harsh bite on Noiz' shoulder. "You're better than any fantasy I could ever come up with."

His hand was still covered in Noiz' own slick and he quickly coated his cock with it. Another wave of desire came crashing down on him when he heard his Omega whine quietly. Grinning, he leaned forward again and with a quick motion, he entered his mate. Noiz shuddered, tensed up and his breath hitched. There wasn't enough air, there wasn't enough air and with Koujakus first thrust, the invisible wall between him and the real world shattered to pieces. He didn't remember what happened from there on. He just knew that the overwhelming pleasure engulfed him completely and that he screamed Koujakus name more often than he would ever want to admit.

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

When Noiz' eyes opened again, the warmth on his back shifted and a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"Mm... are you awake?", Koujakus deep voice whispered and a soft kiss was placed on his sweaty neck.

Noiz gave an approving purr and tried to sink back into the comforting state of afterglow, but Koujaku laughed quietly and nudged him back awake.

"Hey, no falling asleep again! You were blacked out for two hours already!"

Noiz blinked sleepily and scowled. Two hours? Really? Now that Koujaku mentioned it, he felt good. Better than usual. His Alpha sighed softly and pulled him closer again.

"I hope it'll be okay from now on. And... Noiz?"

The young Omega nodded, signing that he listened.

"Whatever happened today... forget about it. You're here with me now and nothing will ever keep me from loving and protecting you."

**Author's Note:**

> This series will develope around four pairings in the Omegaverse: Noiz x Koujaku, Virus x Sei x Trip, Ren x Aoba and Mizuki x Sly Blue. If you want to, you can request which pairing should be up next :) Otherwise, just let me know what you think (^v^) Thanks for reading! :) ♡


End file.
